halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-50 Sniper Rifle System
The Type-50 Sniper Rifle System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3beamrifle, otherwise known as the '''Particle Beam Rifle or Beam Rifle, is the Covenant's version of a Sniper Rifle. Summary The Beam Rifle is an extraordinarily powerful weapon capable of sniping enemies from long ranges. Like the human sniper, the Beam Rifle has two levels of zoom for greater and faster accuracy. As a Directed Energy Weapon, it fires ionized particles at its targets instead of accelerating small projectiles. It is also quieter, giving it an advantage over the UNSC Sniper Rifle in terms of stealth and speed. In terms of longevity, however, the beam rifle is unable to reload and therefore has a limited number of shots before it must be discarded by the user in favor of another weapon. The Beam Rifle can also be used to shoot two fast shots, at the cost of temporary overheating. This can be used to quickly dispose of an oncoming enemy. It is also possible to kill two enemies with a single shot, however unlikely, as the shot over penetrates the enemy on a headshot. Despite the overheating issues, the Beam Rifle is a better defense weapon than the Sniper Rifle because two shots can be fired in very quick succession, making it easier for the sniper to defend himself, useful in higher difficulties, (as long as the shots hit). Advantages Although its quite rare, the Beam Rifle is a deadly and a very effective long-range weapon. Similar to the Sniper Rifle, the Beam Rifle is excellent at picking off enemies at far distances. Its charges are very useful at taking down a player's shields if a headshot isn't gained. Additionally, this type of charge makes it an ideal "no-scope" weapon, as many players find it easier to score headshots without the scope with a Beam Rifle to the Sniper. Finally, the weapon's firing rate allows for quick, precise kills, and, with some skill, can prevent having to wait for the weapon to cool down after excessive heating. Disadvantages The beam of bright purple light is much more obvious if somewhat quicker at dissipating then the Sniper Rifle's vapor trail. Another disadvantage is that it is slightly less powerful and accurate than the UNSC counterpart, and like some other Covenant weapons, it suffers from overheating problems, after just two shots in succession. Also, once the rifle is used up, which occurs in 18 to 20 shots, the rifle must be replaced. The oval aim makes it harder to aim at enemies at a very long distance. Other issues include the bleeding off of excess battery when overheated, usually about 5 units. wields the beam rifle]] Campaign Recommendations Particle Beam Rifles are most often found on Jackal Snipers, or in Covenant Weapons Holders. In Halo 3 they are rare on the lower difficulties. When using the Particle Beam Rifle, it should be remembered that it is a sniper weapon, and should be used at long ranges, to take out high priority targets, preferably with headshots. Due to it's weakness at close and medium quarters, it is advisable to keep a good secondary weapon, such as the Covenant Carbine or a Battle Rifle, in case an enemy moves too close to use the Beam Rifle effectively. Some prefer a Beam Rifle/Sniper Rifle combination for the extra ranged shots. Caution should be exercised, however, in the event of close quarters combat. Later on in the campaign of Halo 2, it is wise to keep a good close quarters weapon because it is not very effective against the Flood. With enough practice however, it can take on the role of a mini-cannon at close range on other targets. Multiplayer Recommendations The Particle Beam Rifle is featured in quite a few of the large multiplayer maps such as Colossus and Relic. In Multiplayer, getting the Beam Rifle should be a priority. Its long range and lethal headshot capabilities offer a huge advantage whether you are on the offense or defense. Picking up Active Camouflage will allow you to snipe enemies while remaining stealthy. Remember to keep a good close range weapon such as the M90 Shotgun so that you will be able to fight enemies too close to kill with the Beam Rifle. A medium range weapon, like the Covenant Carbine, could also come in handy in case of a close range fight. In Halo 3 multiplayer, the Beam Rifle has a limited 10 shots as it drains slightly more battery units, so use it wisely. The Beam Rifle can also be used to fire two shots in quick sucession, although it will overheat immediately afterward. This tactic can be used to quickly dispatch enemies at close range. Sniper Medals In Halo 3 Multiplayer, A player (Coinciding with the Sniper Rifle) can earn the following medals while using the Beam Rifle: * Sniper Kill Medal - Kill a single opponent with a headshot from the Beam Rifle. * Sniper Spree Medal - Kill 5 opponents with a sniper-type weapon in a row without dying. * Sharpshooter Medal - Kill 10 opponents with a sniper-type weapon in a row without dying. Battle Tips On the level, The Great Journey, Sergeant Johnson uses the beam rifle to lower Tartarus' shield. The player can also instead obtain a Beam Rifle before the battle and use that to lower the Chieftain's shield instead of waiting for Johnson do it for you. UNSC Remarks “Makes less noise than a Battle Rifle; has less felt recoil than an M6; is at least as accurate as 99% of them—it’s big and heavy and the balance is weird but I can’t wait ‘til I get my hands on another one.” “It’s deadly accurate. The scope is a little hard to take though—made me nauseous when I first figured out how to engage it—it’s useful enough and easy to understand. Still hurts my eyes though.” “Maybe with the Elites on our side we’ll finally find out how to reload or recharge these weapons or whatever… I have a feeling we shouldn’t start holding our breath any time soon though.” “Not as much recoil as the ninety-nine but then again the mechanism is entirely different—don’t worry about the machine; a steady hand, breath control, and patience are the key to success with either one.” “The Type-50 SRS is not completely silent nor is it invisible. Jackals may be superb marksmen and they’re very sneaky, but that doesn’t make them excellent snipers—they’re a little too bloodthirsty for that.” Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Jackals *Brutes *Flood Trivia fires the Beam Rifle.]] before Halo 2's release.]] *A similar weapon like this rifle was originally going to be included in Halo PC under the name "Gravity Rifle". *On the map Ivory Tower, it was originally going to spawn instead of the Sniper Rifle, why it was changed is unknown. *In the campaign mode on Legendary difficulty, the Beam Rifle can kill you in one hit, no matter where it hits. This can be unbelievably frustrating, especially in the level Outskirts and Delta Halo, and actually makes Sniper Jackals the most dangerous enemy in the game. *Leading up to Halo 2's release, the Beam Rifle was not yet confirmed. Instead, it was only mentioned that there would be a Covenant Sniper Rifle. Many believed that the Covenant Carbine and the new, unnamed sniper weapon were one and the same. *Before Halo 2's release, the Beam Rifle was much longer, which can still be seen in pre-release screenshots. Its length was about that of the sniper rifle but was shortened about 10-20% for reasons left to Bungie. *A possible reason for shortening the Beam Rifle would be that it looked awkward in the hands of Jackals. *In Halo 3 co-op, at the start of the level "The Ark", The Arbiter will have a Beam Rifle as a starting weapon while Master Chief starts with a Sniper Rifle. *In Halo 3, there are five campaign levels it can be found on. These are Sierra 117 on Heroic and Legendary, Crow's Nest usually on Legendary, Tsavo Highway, The Ark and The Covenant. But many times it would be inpractical for use. *The Beam Rifle has more penetration power than the UNSC Sniper Rifles. This can be seen with instant kill enabled, and sitting Pallets upright next to each other. The Sniper Rifle is only capable of taking one down at a time, but the Beam Rifle is capable of taking out 6-10 pallets in one shot. The Sniper still goes through multiple Spartans and Elites of course, but seems to to go through scenery and objects much easier. *In Halo 3 Multiplayer, it is impossible to spawn with the Beam Rifle. *In Halo 2, Sgt. Johnson uses a beam rifle to bring down Tartarus's Shields. The player can also do the same if he/she brings a beam rifle to the battle *Two quick successive shots from a Beam Rifle will cause it to immediately overheat. *When overheated the gun will cause your hand to shake and stall for about 3-4 seconds. *It is possible to bounce beam rifle shots of the ground like the UNSC's sniper rifle in Halo 3. *The Type-50 Sniper Rifle is one of the few weapons to not contain a 7 reference. References Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons